


As Is podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slavery, past-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people are put on the market as commodities for all sorts of reasons, and SHIELD buys those who might be useful to them, Coulson makes what seems, at the time, to be an ill-advised purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Is podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609150) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



> This is one of those wonderful AU fics that just stay with you. There is so much to adore about this fic, from the slow buildup, to the frank discussions of consent and recovery. It's a truly remarkable fic and I'm so so pleased to have been able to pod it. Please leave feedback for the author. Thanks for listening!

**Length:** ~6 hours  
**Music:** "Reign of Love," _Coldplay_

 

Download as mp3 in in a zipped file

[zipped file](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/As%20Is.zip)


End file.
